counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Escape
Escape mode is a cut game mode that was added in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta but can still be played in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. However, all of the escape maps were removed from the game. The map prefix is es_ . Overview Escape mode was added during the Counter-Strike beta. It is still playable in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, but the official maps were removed while the game was still in the beta stages. The round winning conditions in the Escape mode for the two teams are: *Counter-Terrorists ** Run down the round timer while preventing all Terrorists from escaping. ** Eliminate all Terrorists *Terrorists ** Make the entire team reach the terrorist escape zone ** Eliminate all Counter-Terrorists Terrorists in this mode cannot buy any weapons or equipment, however they can pick up weapons scattered around the map. Some maps have an armory near the Terrorist spawn which can be entered. Meanwhile, Counter-Terrorists are free to purchase weapons as normal. The goal of Terrorists is to reach one of the terrorist escape zones, while the Counter-Terrorists must stop them. If all of the living terrorists reach the zone, they will win the round. Maps Escape maps are prefixed with es_. There were three Escape maps developed during beta that were all cut alongside with the game mode. They were: *Jail - Terrorists must escape from a jail damaged after an earthquake. *Frantic - Terrorists have been trapped under a subway station and must make their way out. *Trinity - Terrorists have broken out from a derailed boxcar and must find a way to escape. Notes *The mode is bugged on current Counter-Strike versions as well as Counter-Strike: Condition Zero because even if a Terrorist was to escape, that terrorist may not despawn like the hostages and the VIP when they have reached their safe zones respectively. **The correct behavior is existing in the Counter-Strike beta: when a Terrorist has reached the escape zone, that terrorist will despawn. ***Due to this, only two methods exist if the Terrorists want to win. They must either have the remaining teammates killed and the last surviving Terrorist can enter the escape zone or eliminate all CTs. * The main reason why the escape scenario was removed is because of several balance issues. * All escape maps have weapons and equipment that can be obtained for free. Trivia *The Terrorists are unable to purchase any weapons, ammo, or equipment unlike the Counter-Terrorists, thus leading the game mode to always favor the Counter-Terrorists. **However, there are weapons scattered around the three escape maps. In fact, Jail and Frantic featured some armories. *The radio announcement of the Counter-Terrorists was "Team, infiltrate and eliminate (the terrorists)" while for the Terrorists, it was "Team, let's get out of here!" *Once every three rounds, the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists switch roles. *There were unique announcements featured exclusively for the escape scenario: **If a Terrorist reaches the escape zone, the words "A terrorist has escaped!" will appear. **If none of the terrorists are able to escape when time runs out, "(The) Terrorists have not escaped!" is seen. **When the Counter-Terrorists have successfully eliminated the terrorists, the words "The CTs have prevented most of the terrorists from escaping" is displayed. **If all terrorists have escaped, the words "All terrorists have escaped!" is shown. **The maximum number of players that can play in the escape mode was 20. Category:Game modes Category:Cut content